


Threads That Bind Me

by thewayshefell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Omega Stiles, beta, sterek, this is actually someone else's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayshefell/pseuds/thewayshefell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been bond since they were young. They were destined to be Mates. However, Derek cannot accept the bond and lives in denial. While Stiles is trying to be understanding and let's Derek do whatever he wants in hopes of Derek coming back to him. Years later, Stiles is tired of everything that is happening between them and wishes he had the courage to just let Derek go.</p>
<p>This is a gift to the original author. I thought it was a good story but the grammar made it hard to read so I put on my beta pants and did a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcfly93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Threads that Bind Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213656) by [Mcfly93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93). 



> THIS IS NOT MY STORY. I just beta'd it and fixed up some of the grammar and tenses. It isn't completely yet but if you'd like to see the original story here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3213656/chapters/6991994

   It started when they were young, oblivious and naïve to the world. Derek Hale was in 5th grade while Stiles Stilinksi was five years old who had just started kindergarten.  They were always meeting because their parents were close friends of each other. Derek’s parent would go to Stiles’ house and bring Derek along and Stiles' parents would visit with the Hales and bring Stiles. They began to play and laugh together until that one faithful day 6 years later when they learned that they are bonded for life.

   Derek, as expected, presented as an alpha, while Stiles represented as omega. Both families were happy for the two of them. The young child was ecstatic and happy when he heard the news but Derek, “no, I don’t want to bond with him.”

   Derek’s mother tried to calm him down “Derek dear, he’s the chosen one for you. He's your Mate, Stiles is perfect for you.”

   “But I have a girlfriend Mom.” With those simple words, Stiles felt hurt and his heart cracked a little. His parent told him that mates are forever and loved each other, but what Derek had just said didn't sound like what he was taught.

   “Derek…”

   “NO! I don’t want to hear any more about this or Stiles" His eyes stare at Derek’s face when he hears the last word. "He is not my mate.”

   Derek was blinded with love until The Hale fire.

7 Years Later

   “Everyone, I would like to introduce my new girlfriend. Braeden, this is my pack”    Derek leisurely touches Braeden’s shoulder and hair like he used to with all his previous girlfriends, Stiles always acutely aware of the small touches. He felt jealousy burns inside him, but at the same time he tried to keep his cool. Stiles wants to believe that Derek still lives in denial, that one day they will be together.

   The rest of the pack doesn’t know the truth about him and the alpha being bonded for almost 10 years now. Stiles takes a moment to marvel at how he can survive this catatonic relationship.

   After the fire Derek left without saying a word or informing Stiles that he was alright. Everyday Stiles went to the burnt out shell of the Hale House trying to find a trail, or even a trace, of Derek. Stiles first heat came the day Derek left, all Stiles wanted was for Derek to claim him and be surrounded by his sweet scent and pheromones but he was gone leaving Stiles to deal with his heat by himself.

   All Stiles remember from that time is the agony of being empty and alone and the phone call between Stiles father and Derek that made some of Stiles hope disappear.

_“Derek, your omega is in heat and he needs you” Stiles overhears his father whisper into his phone._

_“I’m sorry Mr. Stilinski but I’m not his alpha, he isn't my responsibility”_

_“Derek…” his father signed._

_The phone hung up and Stiles quickly ran to his room, curling in on himself and working his way deeper into his blanket with a new wave of his heat coming on._

_His father opens lightly tapper on his door before opening it, slowly approaching the young omega he sat on the side of the bed. “I’m sorry son.”_

_Stiles chocking back his tears, “its fine Dad," Stiles takes a breath to keep his voice from breaking. "Derek is mourning his family's death. I understand.”_

_John was silent for a moment, “Stiles, you shouldn't have to suffer like this.”_

_“I’ll be fine Dad," Stiles states strongly "can you please leave me alone now?”_

_John hesitates, “Sure.”_

Since that day, Stiles has used suppressants to control his heat and takes them religiously to ensure no accidental heats. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am editing it in my free time and posting it as I go so I don't know how many chapter there will be but I want to try and get a little bit out everyday. Please let me know if there is an editing error or if you think a sentence could be worded better. This is so that everyone can enjoy the story line so help me make it enter! :)

   “Everyone, I would like to introduce my new girlfriend. Braeden, this is my pack." Stiles looks to his pack to see how they react, all of them look happy for the new couple so Stiles forces himself to smile and congratulate them.

   “I’m happy for you two” stiles states.

   Derek’s hand tighter on her shoulder, then looks at Stiles, “Thank you, Braeden makes me feel complete.”

   Stiles nods and then looks down “I see.”

   Braeden suddenly interrupts them “Hey Stiles right? You’re an omega," she said in a question that sounded more like a statement. "Have you found your alpha” She questions in way that isn't meant to be offensive but Stiles feels a sharp pain through his heart.

   He quietly replies “My alpha doesn’t want me, he’s happy with someone else.” Braeden looks at him with pity look while Derek keeps his stoic expression not even flinching.

   “He’s a jerk, but I know you’ll find another,” Braeden tries to console.

   “I hope so," Stiles gives the answer he thinks everyone wants to hear. Stiles could get another alpha easy. There’s an alpha at his school who would be more than happy to become his mate and would take care of him they way he deserved, but Stiles rejected him politely. He was not Derek. Stiles can't help but to wait for Derek to come back and realize that they belong together, that they are Mates. Stiles will maintain his virginity and act like the good omega he is. He is sweet and kind, but also sarcastic and fun on the other side. He is the omega Derek deserves. Stiles stands up and smiles to everyone. “I have to go home, my dad won't be home until tomorrow.”

   “Let me walk you out” Derek offers him.

   Stiles shake his head “No, I'm okay, Braden needs you more than I do," He gives a small smile. "Goodbye, see you guys later,” Stiles says to the rest of the room. The omega opens the door and leaves the Hale house, Derek fully renovated it last year. The real reason he leaves I because he cannot look at them anymore. Derek’s scent mixing with that girls and suffocating him and he feels so sick of the and wants to tear her apart and take his rightful place beside Derek.

   “Stiles,” He turns around slowly trying to maintain control to see Derek standing behind him, his musky scent making him dizzier and filling with want.

   “Yeah?” Stiles replies not rusting his voice to say more.

   “Thank you.”

   Stiles opens the Jeep’s door. “Don’t mention it. She seems great, I can see you're happy.” He climbs in and turns his key, the Jeeps engine sparking to life. Stiles slams the Jeeps door closed while Derek remains in the same position. Stiles waves goodbye and Derek mimics the motion.

   “I love you Derek,” Stiles whispers, the alpha doesn’t respond and Stiles sighs and then drives home. He tries to tell Derek he loves him so he can show the man how much he cares. Stiles aches for the day that they’re officially mated and Derek will say it back. Stiles tries to picture Derek as the caring, kind, and intelligent husband, while Stiles would be the loving mother and a good housewife. Stiles pulls into the driveway of his childhood home seeing his dad waiting for him on their front porch.


	3. Chapter 3

     John at least has the courtesy to wait until they are in the house before he starts asking questions. “Derek’s place?”

     “Yeah.” Stiles says as he kicks off his shoes.

     “Anything new?”

     “He got a new girlfriend”

     Stiles startles when his dad slams his hand down on the table down. John’s eyes are raging and his expression fierce. “I’m going to kill him.”

     Stiles touches the Sheriff’s shoulder gently, “Dad, please, we talked about this. She’s awesome and I can’t beat her.”

     “But Derek is your mate, how are you so calm?”

     Stiles would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. He feels the pain in his heart everyday like he is missing a limb. It felts like a thousand knives are being stabbed into his heart, each one cutting deeper every time the omega sees the Derek and his affection towards everyone besides his mate.

     “You don’t have to worry about me, I can handle it, I take after my father.”

     The sheriff gives a watery smile and pulls Stiles in for a Stilinski hug. Stiles couldn’t contain it any longer, being in his father’s arms always broke past his walls and he silent tears started streaming down his face, clutching the older man tighter. It’s the only comfort he would allow himself, John rubs his back soothingly whispering words of comfort. Stiles eyes become heavy and all he wants to do is go to sleep, so he does, cuddling up to his father on the couch.

 

_“Kate Argent is the best girl I have ever met, she can do everything.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“She can cook, dance and fight. I love her so much.”_

_“Okay.”_

 

_When Stiles saw Derek for the first time after the fire, his heart sunk down, Derek looked wrecked. Stiles immediately reaches for Derek and pulls him into a hug, holding a shaking Derek as hard as he could. Derek cries into Stiles arms while he pets Derek’s head and tell him that Stiles and his dad are welcoming him to stay at their house._

_“I always be here Derek”_

 

     Stiles slowly opens his eyes, some memories are meant to forget. His promises to the alpha were never lies and never had an expiration date. Stiles use to cling to the hope that one day Derek would realize this. That is no longer a possibility because Derek is probably fucking his girlfriend right now. It has almost been ten years since they bonded to each other, and Derek has been resisting their bond. Sometimes, Stiles thinks it is own fault because he’s not a woman, but a man, an omega male at that. Is there a way to make Derek’s heart belongs to him just for one night? He prayed to be given the chance to feel Derek’s love as a lover, to be able to act like a true bond mate once in his life.

     “That’s all I’m asking from you, then you can take my souls away.”


End file.
